


Healing Loss

by SoManyLivesToLive



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eomer - Freeform, F/M, Lothiriel - Freeform, Rohan, ÉomerxLothíriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyLivesToLive/pseuds/SoManyLivesToLive
Summary: The War of The Ring left many wounds. Some are able to feel that pain while others have to bear it so that others don't have to. The new king Eomer and the Princess of Dol Amroth Lothíriel are two such people who bear the pain for their country. They met under interesting circumstances and they never expected to need each other; but pain demands to be felt.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Lothíriel

I felt exhausted for I have not slept since Mordor’s army first arrived at Minas Tirith. That fear chocked the air and I focused on ensuring the House of Healing was set up for those who needed help. 

I had seen the army that was sent to destroy the world of men, the chance of survival was none. But alas the men of Rohan had come and saved us, along with our crowned king. 

King. 

My lips pulled into a smile at the thought. I had grown up hearing about Gondor’s heir and now he has come to regain his thrown. My body shuttered remembering my uncle Denethor, one death I do not morn. 

Who I do mourn for is the hundreds of men, women and children who have been slain. 

But as of right now I don’t have time to mourn, as a lead healer in the House of Healing my duty is to try to save those who still draw breath. We have thousands to tend to from the Battle of Pelennor and now we also have the men who have just arrived from the battle of the Black Gate. 

There are limbs that are broken, limbs cut off, limbs needing to be cut off, stitches to be sewn…

Turning a corner too quickly I slam into someone, their hands quickly moving to my arms keeping me from falling to the floor. 

A quick glance at his armor told me he was a rider from Rohan. 

“My apologies, I was not watching where I was going.” The man said, my eyes moving to his face. 

His blond hair and dirt covered face made it near impossible to see him. Yet even despite the signs of war on him, I couldn’t help the thought that he was one of the most attractive men I have seen. The strength in his shoulders and brightness of his blue eyes. I tried to look at his armor to see his station in the Rohirrim but it was near impossible with the blood and dirt from battle. 

Realizing I haven’t said anything I waved my hand to dismiss his apology. “It was my fault, I shouldn’t have been running. Are you looking for your fellow countryman?” He gave a nod, his face tight with stress and pain. “They are in the other wing, we are keeping them together for comradery and access for your new king.”

Something flashed across his face but he was quick to hide it. Mentally I cursed myself, they had lost their king a few days ago and I had casually mentioned their new king. A painful memory of the loss they have suffered. 

He cleared his throat. “Do you know how they are?”

It was my turn to nod. My hands wiping themselves on a rag I had dangling from my dress. “They are doing well, I have heard the strength of Rohan and now I see it your countryman. They were losses but we have been able to save many. Many will be able to go home when your Lord Éomer goes back but some will have a long recovery.”

The man gave a breath of relief, his shoulder’s sagging slightly. 

Noticing blood coming from his neck my hands went up pulling his tunic showing me a bandage wrapped around his neck soaked with blood. 

He flinched pulling himself away from my touch. “I’m fine.”

I rolled my eyes, I’ll never get over soldiers who think that any wound is not important. 

“Sit, I can have it cleaned and stitched quickly.” I motioned to another healer for a bowl of hot water. 

He shook his head and I pushed him not so gently onto a bench, the man giving a reluctant sigh once his body took a rest. “I’m sure you have more important patients, you were running.”

He didn’t fight me as I took off the bandage getting a better look at his wound, the bandage making a light thump from the blood when it dropped on the table. Lightly, I pulled his tunic away from the wound giving me better access. It wasn’t too deep, but went the entire length of his neck most likely from a spear. 

“You’re now my patient.” My handmaid and fellow healer Gylious dropped off a warm bowl with herbs already steeped in it. I pulled out a clean bandage from my pouch to dip into the water. 

The tall man in front of me leaned back against the wall watching me carefully. “If you don’t have a patient why were you running.”

Biting my lip, I took the wet cloth and slowly began to clean his wound, taking away the blood and dirt. “I was coming back from a surgery, didn’t go well.” His head tilted while I continued cleaning the wound, his eyes asking to know what happened. No, they weren’t asking, they were demanding me to tell. “Small child, attacked by a warg during the battle he had low chances of surviving but it doesn’t make it any easier.”

A moment of silence went between us, the grief of war is a heavy feeling. The cloth and once clean water bowl now turned red from blood I had cleaned off him. The silence allowed the losses of war to begin to strangle me. 

“What’s Rohan like?” I needed the sound of conversation, a break from the screaming of men and women and of the fight to keep them in the land of living. And this attractive man could give me it. “I hear the land of the horse lords is a sea of grass for miles and the fields are filled with the world’s strongest and fairest horses.”

The questions worked as a soft smile crossed his face lifting his blue eyes that reminded me of the oceans around Dol Amroth. 

“Rohan has fields of grass that stretch as far at the eye can see, Ederas gleams on top of mountain acting like a beacon when you ride home. There is no greater sight then the golden hall of the Meduseld beckoning you home. The land makes you free and the mountains protected.” He replied relaxed thinking about his home. 

Picking up a needle and thread I quickly disinfect and line it up to the wound. “And the famous horses of the horse lords?”

He didn’t flitch when the needle went through, the thread pulling his skin together to close the skin. “They are strong, true beasts of grace and power. Our horses are descendants of the Maeras they take after their strength and grace, though the true blooded Maeras run wild in Rohan.”

I couldn’t help my curiosity of Rohan from hearing about their horses and land but never seeing it. “Do you have one of the Maeras?”

He let out a soft chuckle as I continued stitching. “No, I have an offspring of one who is part, Firefoot but when I get back to Rohan and retire him from war I may be blessed to ride a Maeras now.”

“Blessed? Are they particular about who rides them?” I gave the final stitch to tie off. 

He nodded, a forced smile on his face. “They only allow certain men on their back.”

Trying to lighten whatever set his mood back I took a clean bandage and started wrapping it around the wound as I gave him a cheeky look. “Would they let me on their back? I’m a decent rider and I’ll give them lots of treats.”

The Rohirrim now let out a laugh, one that is light and brightened his face from any grief he carried. “Now why didn’t I think about trying that.”

Chuckling with a shrug I tie off the bandage. “Sometimes you need another perspective.”

Feeling someone walk up I turn to my handmaiden Gylious who bowed to us. “Apologies, but your brother is looking for you.”

“Thank you Gylious.” She bowed her head and departed letting me finish up, my hands fixing his tunic then dropped to clean up the mess. “Make sure to keep it clean, if you have any discomfort please come find me.”

The Rohirrim stood up from the table rolling his neck, his height making me feel short even though I was taller for most women in Gondor. “No need to worry, I have had many wounds in the past I know how to clean them.”

I hummed giving him a disapproving look. “Says the same man who told me not to worry about that wound on your neck?”

He laughed again making me smile, in the past week or hell months I could list the times I heard a real laugh. Maybe there will be joy after the war. “I suppose your right my lady, I will take your words with care. Thank you for looking after my men and for stitching me up.”

Taking my hand, he kissed the back of hand, the kiss giving a tingling sensation where his lips met. “Good day, my lady.”

Bowing my head, I turn from him, heading to where one of my brothers would be. 

Stopping my feet, I turning focusing on the man who was walking away. “Rohirrim?” The man stopped glancing back over his shoulder to me. “Thank you for coming to our aid and I’m sorry for the price you have had to suffer for doing so.”

He bowed his head. “It was a price worth paying my lady.”

Giving him another smile, I turned back to where I needed to go, the talk with the Rohirrim made my heart feel lighter from the grief that tries to pull me into despair. 

Seeing a familiar figure with black hair and tanner skin than those around us I found myself running to get to them as fast as I could. 

“Erchirion!” My older brother turned in time when I launched myself into him, his arms coming around me to catch me in a hug. “I heard you were alright and well but seeing it is another. How are you, are you okay?”

He squeezed me then let me down, the second my feet hit the ground I began to look him over checking for anything. Erchirion took my hands holding them, “I am fine little swan, it’s good to see you well, I have been worried about you. When was the last time you slept?”

His hand cupped my check, his thumb brushing under my eyes where my dark shadows are. “It doesn’t matter, I’ll sleep when I can.”

Erchirion looked softly at me. He is one of my older brothers and one I was most close with growing up between my other two. “You should come home tonight for supper and bed.”

My face winced thinking about a family dinner. “Will he be there?”

Erchirion’s face soften and he squeezed my hand. “Father loves you little swan… Alright if not for dinner then at least to sleep okay? You need it Lothí.” 

Sighing I looked around at the scenes around us. Leaning against my brother I shake my head wanting nothing more than a night with my brothers and my bed but I couldn’t. “No, there is so much work to be done and we lost healers during the battle. Go, be merry and I’ll catch you soon, okay?”

He sighed leaning forward to kiss my forehead. “Okay, but tomorrow night I’ll drag you back for a full meal and night sleep. I love you.”

“Love you too.” I gave him a hug, taking it longer than usual needing to feel that he is okay and not on a bed in the house or on a pyre to be burned. “Go, I’m sure Amrothos is barrel deep by now.”

My older brother chuckled letting me go. “Aye, see you tomorrow little swan.”

He walked away and I looked around at the organized chaos, my bones felt ready to give at any moment. Maybe if this is a calm night I will try to go home for a real night of sleep and not in a chair.


	2. Midnight Greetings

Éomer

My head spun, my heart was heavy, my neck ached from the stitch that healer put in and my shoulder’s felt as if the weight of the new age was upon them. 

Well I suppose Rohan actually is on my shoulders. 

What I have to focus on is that we had won. Somehow despite the odds, we had rallied and won. 

Any time I felt the pain of my countrymen I needed to remember we have beaten Sauron and now we are free from his torment. Free to live without fear, to live with hope, to have a life back. But still I felt none of that. The battle had taken many lives of my countrymen and of my uncle, the king of Rohan. Before that Theodred, my cousin who was like a brother to me. 

And now I am king. 

“Éomer!” A man shouted making turn seeing Erchirion, one of the Princes of Dol Amroth. “My friend, what are you doing here?”

Clasping his forearm, I smile at him. “Seeing my sister.”

A sad smile crossed his face. “How is she?”

Letting go of his arm I sighed. “Better, she seems to be safe in the land of the living and away from despair. I can’t stay and chat I must get down to the field encampment, afraid I might fall asleep on my feet.”

He shook his head wrapping his arm around my shoulder leading us away from the house. “Come you shall stay with my family.”

Shaking my head, I sighed and broke from his grasp. “I appreciate the offer but my camp outside Gondor is fine.”

Erchirion rolled his eyes. “It will save you a lot of time coming to and from, we have extra space. My sister is never around so you can have her bedroom.”

“I don’t want to impose.” I started but the thought of having a real bed was tempting, my body ached from the battles and it may fall from exhaustion. 

He put his hand on my shoulder. Since meeting Erchirion and his family from Dol Amroth I have already considered them great friends. “It is not, my friend. Come, you deserve some peace and sleep.”

Too tired to disagree I nodded and followed my new friend out of the House of Healing, heading to his family’s quarters. 

Arriving, we found another Dol Amroth prince called Amrothos at a table eating half asleep. You would think that after a major battle and victory against our long time enemy that we would all be celebrating. But right now, we were too tired to stay awake. 

“Éomer! What do we owe this honor?” Amrothos said getting up, our forearms clasping in greeting. 

Erchirion grabbed a plate of food and passed me one. “Gave him Lothíriel’s room so he didn’t have to go back down to the field camp; she won’t be back for some time.”

Amrothos nodded. “Smart.”

“I don’t want to put her out.” I said barely awake now. “I can make it back down, I’m sure my men will be wondering where I am.”

They both waved their hand, Erchirion clasped my shoulder. “You won’t, she’s healer at the house and has been there non-stop. I spoke to her before I saw you and she doubted when she would have time to come back. Stop fighting me my friend and go to bed.”

Amrothos nodded along. “We can send a message down to the camp, let them know you will be here for the night.”

Sighing I relented, a bed now would be a great thing. “Then I accept your hospitalities as long as you’re sure your sister will not be back.”

The brothers looked to each other and chuckled, Amrothos sat back down and took a sip of his drink. “Lothí is a head surgeon at the house and is serious with her duty. If she says she won’t be back, she won’t be back.”

I nodded, my eyes fighting to stay open. “I will be sure to thank her for her duty and her bed when I see her.”

“Come, let me show you to her room before you fall asleep standing.” Erichion motioned his head and I followed his to an empty room that must belong to the Princess. “Help yourself and let us know if you need anything.”

“Thank you, friend.” With that he left and I started eating from the plate while also taking off my armor. I was covered in dirt and dried blood but a bath would have to wait till tomorrow. 

The second I hit the bed I let out a sigh of relief, my body relaxing for slumber. But even though my body wanted to sleep my mind was wide awake. 

King. 

I will be king. 

When Theodred died I knew that would be my fate, but I never thought Théoden would die before I could be ready. I could hear the tutors I ignored telling me the ‘I told you, you should have stayed in study’. 

I am not ready but I don’t have time to be anything but ready for kingship. 

I’m the warrior, Theodred was the one ready for being king. And even when I become crowned king I won’t have time to stay at Ederas all the time, there are still orcs and wildmen running across the westfold. 

Eowyn has told me about Faramir who seems like a good man so that leaves out her staying and help ruling the country. I know if I asked she would stay, but I won’t deny her happiness. 

It seemed I don’t have the time to grieve, I have to keep moving, to keep fighting to ensure the future of Rohan. 

And that means one thing. 

I need a wife. 

I groaned at the necessary thought. 

But I couldn’t take anyone as my wife, there is work to be done right away in Rohan so I need a woman who is ready for that responsibility. I know the counsel is going to be have that be their main topic of discussion. Who in Rohan is the perfect soon to be queen?

All of a sudden, the door opened, my body too tired to sit up to ask ‘what is it’. 

Bang. The sound made my eyes snap open and look to see who entered. 

“By the valor.” Someone cussed when their foot came in contact with a trunk. 

They had a candle giving them light as they walked to other side of the room placing it on the window. Turning my head slowly, I blinked my eyes awake allowing me to look the newcomer over. 

The silhouette and dress told me that the sister who is supposed to be at the House of Healing has come home. 

Forcing myself to sit up I thought that I will be needing to go down to the fields tonight after all. “You must be the Princess of Dol Amroth.”

She let out of scream, her hand taking out a dagger from her belt. “Make one move, and you’ll be missing a part of you.”

The door flung open showing Erchirion who had a sword in his hand. “What’s going on? Lothí, what are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here?” She asked in a short tone to her brother. “You do know this is my room therefore the question should be to the random Rohirrim in my bedroom?”

The dagger spun around in her hand then slid back into her belt. 

Erchirion took in a tired breath. “Sister I thought you said you wouldn’t be here so I gave your bed away.”

“Thanks.” The woman sighed and rolled her neck. 

“Well, you said you weren’t coming back and he needed a bed.” He muttered walking over to her. 

She tilted her head and looked between us. “And he didn’t want to go stay with the other Rohirrim?”

Erchirion sighed. “Well it would be cruel to make our new friend walk all the way out of the city to their encampment.”

The Princess chuckled. “Or he could stay at the east wing, where his king and other men have been given quarters.”

Erchirion and I looked at each other than back to her. “What?”

She bent down grabbing something and placed it in a bag. “King Elessar gave the Rohan king and his men chambers in the east wing. He doesn’t have to go down to the encampment, only the east wing of the Citadel.”

Erchirion looked to me. “How did you not know that?”

I gave a tired shrug. “I vaguely remember someone coming up to tell me about sleeping chambers but I tuned them out when I was trying to get to my sister. I will leave you to your room and head over there. ”

The Prince turned back to his sister. “How do you know that and I didn’t?”

The Princess chuckled, even in the candle lit room I could see a small smirk on her face. “Brother mine, I am the Princess of Dol Amroth. I have lived here for years, I know everything that goes on even when I am elbow deep in surgery at the House of Healing.”

The Princess put her hand up stopping my movements. “And don’t even considered it. Your already comfortable, there would be no point sending you to the Citadel at this time of night.”

“What are you doing back anyway? Everything okay at the House?” The Prince responded wiping some blood of her cheek. 

“Oh, Gylious kicked me out.” The princess responded with a small shrug. “Something about my stiches being crooked and that means I need sleep.”

Erchirion chuckled. “Good but I am sorry I gave away your room. Oh, forgive me I completely forgot, Lothíriel this is my friend-.”

Her hand went up cutting him off, the other hand rubbing her forehead with a groan. “Honestly I am too tired to care. My apologies Rohirrim, I shall just grab a few things and leave you to your sleep.” 

She picked up a bag as I forced myself to stand up, my body protesting with its tired and sore muscles. “My lady you may have your bed, I won’t kick you out.”

“No need my lord, there’s a couch I can fit on downstairs, it has been a while since I have fresh air so I won’t mind at all. Sleep well Rohirrim.” With that she disappeared leaving Erchirion grimacing. 

Erchirion lightly chuckled and turned to me. “Of course, the one night I plan on her not being here she is, which in my defense she said she wasn’t coming back tonight. Sorry my friend, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

I shook my head. “If it’s anyone’s fault its mine, I should have known I had chambers at the Citadel.”

The Prince of Dol Amroth shrugged. “We are all exhausted. That’s a tomorrow idea. Night my friend.”

Waving him off I gave a small chuckle. “Night.”

With his departure and closure of the room’s door, I dropped back on the bed. With my back on the mattress I stared up into the dark ceiling. I willed for sleep to come, needed it for my body and to have a moment of peace. 

The list of jobs I need to do began to fill through my mind. A never-ending list, one that started a simple note in the head now turned into a town crier screaming of farming, rebuilding homes, mating horses and so on. 

All of those screams of things to do stopped all of a sudden when I remembered the Princess who was here earlier. If I had had any sleep this week I would remember where I know her from. There was something about her voice that pulls at my memory. 

The image of the healer who stitched up my neck came to mind. The one who decided she wouldn’t let me walk past with a bloody rag around my neck and pushed me onto the bench. Erchirion said his sister works at the House of Healing, could that really have been the Princess of Dol Amroth? The Swan of Dol Amroth, someone whose beauty, diplomacy and charm is spoken about even in Rohan. Could she really be bossy, ordering men about and stich men up in hallways?

Well, she did wave off an introduction with me. I suppose tomorrow I’ll get my answer when I see her for breakfast tomorrow, if she is still around. 

With that thought, I finally drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Rohirrim

Lothíriel

Sunlight woke me in the early morning, a dreaded groan escaping my lips as I turned on the bed that is on the terrace. I love to sleep, love to sleep outside as well but waking up is one of the worst things that can happen. 

And I am known for not waking up in good spirits. Blinking my eyes, I watch the early sun rise, it must be only an hour or so after dawn. 

Sitting up I stretch my tired muscles. I might as well get this morning over with, though I feel like I have only slept for a few hours and my body feels like it will be pulled into sleep at any moment. With another groan I force myself off the bed and head into the Dol Amroth estate, my face turning into a scowl hearing laughter from the table. 

Who laughs in the morning? 

“Ahh sister you are awake, uh-oh not happily I see.” Amrothos teases as I plop, yes plop, down beside him. 

Grabbing a cup of hot tea, I mumble. “Yeah well I haven’t slept since who knows when so be silent about it. I feel as if I could sleep for an entire week and still need more.”

I ignored my brothers and instead focused on the tea, waiting for it to wake me up.

“Lothí?” I opened my eyes and looked down to the table to see my oldest brother Elphir looking over a book. “If I were to buy a flock of sheep here should I buy from Lord Rathreld or Lord Pretson?”

Taking another sip, I shake my head at my brother, the one who works extra hard so he is ready to one day take over Dol Amroth. “Neither. Lord Rathreld will sell you the flock at twice the rate and Lord Pretson will sell it to you at a discount, insist he deliver the flock to our lands then drop a delivery charge that will cost you the same as Lord Rathreld.”

Elphir looked up from his book to me. “Then who dear sister, is best in this area to order from.”

I took a long sip, trying to wake up and not decide to go back to bed. “Mkenning. He is a hermit a few leagues over, large flock of sheep. He doesn’t normally sell to lords, mostly to the common people. But if you were to offer him a price a bit over average and inform him that I sent you to him, he should agree.”

Amrothos chuckled and bumped his shoulder into mine. “Look at our little sister, sent her to Minas Tirith when she was young and now look at you, running the place and able to make deals with people who don’t even want to deal with Lords.”

Rolling my eyes, I shake my head. “I’m not involved in politics. I was a midwife when his daughter was giving birth as well as helping him with a legal defense when the late Denethor tried taking over his entire flock.”

“As I said,” Amrothos started giving a wink, “running Minas Tirith.”

Elphir hummed. “I shall make contact with him, though it is not your place to be directly involved in politics.”

I winced. “I wasn’t directly involving myself, it sort of spun around me and I had to get involved for the sake of our countrymen. If you are not involved in Minas Tirith politics, you don’t understand the politics of Minas Tirith. At least Denethor’s politics.”

Erchirion muttered something to someone making me look up, a man sitting in front of me with an amused face. 

Taking a sip, I look at him feeling like I know him. I focus on his face, the playful scowl but otherwise serious vibes that comes off of him, his full strong shoulders that show how tall and broad he is. His long blond hair running from down his shoulders. 

Those eyes, those ocean eyes. 

Tilting my head, I looked at the Rohirrim. “You, I know you.”

Amrothos laughed. “You must excuse our sister for a second time, she is not a morning person and has forgotten her manners.”

My eyes narrowed when I took a deep breath. The urge to throw something at my brother was strong but the idea of being caught by my father doing it in-front of a guest was big deterrent. 

The Rohirrim chuckled at me, the sound familiar and his eyes brought me back to a corridor. “It’s alright I can understand with her week. And yes, I crashed into you at the House of Healing yesterday where you shoved me onto a bench to stitch me up. Then I met you again last night, when you came into your room I had been occupying.”

Erchirion groaned no doubt thanking the fact that my father isn’t in the room. “Lothí you can’t push people…”

I shrugged leaning against Amrothos as I took a sip of my tea. “He was bleeding out a neck wound that needed stitches and kept brushing it away though it could have been infected. Just doing my job. In the House, I can push around whoever I want.”

The Rohirrim chuckled again. “Never complained my lady, my neck feels much better.”

I waved my hand reaching over onto Amrothos’s plate grabbing a piece of toast and began to nibble on it. “Think not of it, was nice to have a simple stitch wound.”

The stranger leaned back on his chair as his eyes ran over me. “Did not expect the renown Swan Princess of Dol Amroth to be with bloodied hands working as lead healer in the house.”

My lips puckered, a curse circled in my head that it was so early in the day when I had no control over myself. “And what should a princess be Rohirrim? A brood mare to be sold to some high bidder?”

Elphir and Erchirion both snapped their heads to me with wide eyes, Amrothos snorting. 

“Valor Lothíriel you are not allowed to talk to anyone in the morning.” Amrothos mumbled. “Must ap-“

The Rohirrim waved his hand with a smile. “No need to apologize for her words, us Rohirrim like blunt words and I have a feeling she would get along greatly with my sister.”

I gave a smile to my brothers, Amrothos rolling his eyes. “Don’t give any ideas my friend. Though I am surprised Lothí, usually you are much better at being proper.”

“Is she not being proper? I see she is not properly dressed.” My father’s voice said acting as a bucket of cold water, my back going straight and all proper rules coming into my brain. 

“Prince Imrahil, good morning my friend, your son was kind enough to offer me a bed last night which happened to be your daughter’s, it would be my fault for her not being able to get ready for the day.” The Rohirrim said standing up and clasping hands with my father. 

Clearing my throat, I straightened my spine, “Would it be too much of a bother master Rohirrim to quickly change in my room.”

He played with a smirk on his face as he shook his head. “Not at all Princess, it is your room.”

Escaping from the table I walked as fast as I could without it looking like I was hastening to the safe privacy of my room. Closing the door with a deep breath I look over seeing my handmaiden Gylious cleaning the room and motioning to a warm bowl of water for me to use. 

“You didn’t have to do this Gylious, you must be as bone tired as I am.” I said moving to the warm bowl that had different flowers in it, my hands unstrapping the dress so I could clean myself off. 

Gylious shrugged, her black hair in a tight bun. “I can’t stand doing nothing and I don’t spend nearly the same amount of time in the house as you do. This helps me keep idle. Plus, you can’t put yourself first, someone must. 

I let out a deep breath. “Guess I am the same as you, needing to stay busy.”

Gylious gave a playful wink, she has become a great friend as a maid and fellow healer. 

“Also.” She gave me a playful smile. “Who is that attractive Rohirrim you have been talking to? Suiter?”

Rolling my eyes, I chuckle at her antics. “No one, merely a Rohirrim my brothers know.”

She hummed and left me alone in the room. 

Walking to the dress she had laid out I started to change, ready for a new set of clean clothes. When I moved to Minas Tirith I promised myself that I would stay the Princess of Dol Amroth which means I stay dressed as Dol Amroth. Over the years I have gotten looks for my different hair braid and tighter dresses but it didn’t matter to me.

I am Princess of Dol Amroth, not Minas Tirith. 

Slipping out of my healer dress I wash up with a rag, cleaning myself, getting myself ready for the day. As soon as I was done I slipped on my dress, pulling at the waist which gave my figure. My arms in see through sheer materials showing my skin, adjusting in the mirror the fabric moved with my movements as if it was water. 

Quickly moving my fingers, I placed my long hair in a fishtail. Most women in Gondor wore their hair in tight buns and sometimes have a cloth overhead blocking their hair, but fishtails were of my people. My body shuddered remembering when I was a child, before I got the thick skin to wear the Dol Amroth style without caring that others found it wrong, whorish some even said. 

Giving myself a quick look in the mirror I studied myself. Well, it definitely looks like I have not sept in ages and been none stop working. But I look as good as Dol Amroth as I could remember. Holding my head high I began walking out of the room, my eyes drifting over to the bed the Rohirrim slept in. Thoughts of who this man is swarmed in my head and why he affects me the way I do. Why I am curious to speak to him and notice his handsome features. 

Walking out of my room I tried to leave the thoughts of the man behind me but as I came down the corridor I found him still in deep conversation with my brothers and father. 

“Aye, the Dunlendings will be tough to deal with, they will either accept peace or start a new war.” The Rohirrim said with a nod. “Erchirion, that offer still stand if you want to come to Rohan, not to fight Dunlendings but to help with peace, I may need a man with less of a temper than those of Rohan. We are little blunt and rash for peace talks.”

Erchirion laughed. “Aye my friend, I will take that offer immediately. Ah little swan, you look much better.”

Seeing my father’s gaze over me I didn’t respond with some witty comment that was at the tip of my tongue. “Thank you brother, if you have no need of me I shall be heading to the House of Healing.”

Erchirion’s brows furrowed. “Surely you have a day off! You are tired dear sister, take a day to rejoice and celebrate the new age.”

I smiled at my brother. “I don’t have to work on official duties, only herbs and medicine making for the supplies.” Chancing a look at my father, I give a small hopeful smile. “Unless you need me?”

Amrothos looked to my father, muttering something in Elvish sounding like how I should stay. But father shook his head. “No, do what you must only be presentable and on time for the feast tonight.”

Amrothos shook his head about to get up. “I can escort you there.”

The Rohirrim took this time to stand up, placing his hand on my brother’s shoulder. “No need, I am heading that way. My I, Princess?”

So much for avoiding him. “I’d be honored sir.”

Curtseying to my family, I take the Rohirrim’s arm while he led us through of the estate and out onto the street. Closing my eyes, I trusted the man to lead me while I got used to the sunlight, letting it wake me up and bring pleasant thoughts. 

“I am sorry for this morning.” I opened my eyes breaking the silence as we walked, children running and laughing through the street. 

The serious expression he had softened when he looked towards me. “Sorry for stealing your bed.”

I laughed at that. “No need, I enjoyed sleeping on the bed outside.”

“I made you sleep outside?” He stopped and began muttering in Rohirric. “My apologies Princess that is not very noble nor decent of me.”

Chuckling again I pull him ahead to keep us moving. “Nonsense, the bed is comfortable, maybe more so than the bed. Plus, I enjoy the outside, the moon and stars call to my elvish blood, it is the morning I do not enjoy. I also haven’t had much time to breath fresh air, being at the House of Healing everyday means you miss the clean air from the mountains.”

He nodded and rolled his shoulders. The morning starting to get better while we walked through the streets, his eyes on the destruction while I try to focus on the laughter that is once again in the city. 

Glancing at over, I look him up and down. “Are you always so serious?”

He cast his gaze over to me. “I thought Gondorians spoke in poetry and we were the blunt ones?”

Grimacing I looked ahead. “Amrothos is right, I should not be allowed to talk to anyone in the morning.”

His lips twitched and he looked back around the streets, his serious scowl apparent when a cart passed by with more bodies for a pyre to burn. The sight made me flitch but I kept on, as we all must. 

Looking back to the Rohirrim I see his attention now on a stone that destroyed a house from a catapult. 

“Come, this way shows less loss.” Turning I led us through a narrow path of a staircase, taking us off the main street. 

I have learned long ago how to see the despair and anguish from the war, but to also observe what good may be left. 

“Are you leading me to my death, Princess?” He asked through the narrow path making me laugh while we climbed higher. 

Giving him a smile, I shake my head, his face still serious and thoughts back on the street where the signs of war still laid. “There are far easier ways Rohirrim, I would not have myself climb all these steps just to kill you, sounds like too much work.” 

“So, my savior is laziness, that is new.” His tone was serious but looking into his blue eyes I saw a spark of play. 

“Well, a seasoned warrior like you must be kept on his toes.” Teasing I stopped us at the top of the passage, looking at the reason I took this way despite the steep stairs. “They survived.”

“The orc head? I have seen many orcs before Princess.” He said with his nose turned up in disgust at the creature. “I have been the reason many were separated from their bodies as well.”

I roll my eyes at his seriousness and how being a soldier of war for so long has meant he only observes evidence of war. Taking my arm out of his, in a lack of consciousness, I place my fingers on his cheek ignoring his shock and turn his head slightly. My fingers then going under his chin to lift his sight up and to where I was looking. 

“There. You see it Rohirrim?” I asked noticing how close I had gotten to him and that my fingers were still under his chin, his beard harsh on my skin. 

He looked away from my eyes and straight ahead where I forced him to look. “The bird’s nest, suppose it will survive until a cat finds it.”

“Your impossible.” I groan. “Maybe that is because you are able to slay our enemies, you need not to remember there is still light upon world.”

His eyes turned to me, those blue eyes showing raw strength. Clearing my throat, I take a needed step back from him, back to a proper distance. My hand dropping. Clearing my throat again I step out of the passage back onto the street but needing to go up a level, to the herb garden and house down the road. 

“Is that what you do?” Rohirrim asked falling back in step with me, our feet leading back to the House of Healing. “Ignore the dark depths of war so you can feel good about seeing the bird nests.”

I stopped and spun to face him. “Ignore the war? You think that I can ignore the pain and torment of Sauron? Even in his death he still causes nothing but misery. I am a healer, my days are spent sewing skin back together, putting bones in the right places, cutting limbs off and telling my patients it’s okay to live and it’s okay to die.”

Without knowing it I had taken a step closer to him, and my tone had gotten harsher but I was not done. “Then, after doing what I had to for my patients, not showing them the horrors they have gone through on my own face. I go to check on my other healers, to make sure that those horrors don’t seep into them. To tell them it’s okay to live and accept the death that comes to claim our patients. I do not avoid the orcs head because I am too fragile, I focus on the bird’s nest because it’s my job to heal others and my duty to carry my people’s pain.”

He wiggled his jaw, my eyes trying not to focus on how his chiseled chin made me notice how handsome he was in the morning sun. “You trying to carry my pain, my lady?”

I withhold a scoff and instead tilt my head. “Consider it a Princess reflex and not a reflection on your pain and ability to carry it.”

“Hm.” He hummed, a silence began to settle between us, growing with every breath that I took. 

Finally, unable to stay under his gaze I slowly begin to walk again. Still feeling him watching, I glance over and slowly squinted my eyes, noticing his lips begin to curve upward. “What is that expression for?”

He rolled his lips and shrugged, moving to the side to let someone pass between us. “My expression? Is that your way of saying you do not like my face?”

“No.” I reply too quickly, his eyes darting to mine which I quickly avoid. “I meant your growing smile. Why are you smiling?”

“I know not what of you mean.” He said, his lips finally in a smile. 

I shake my head. “People generally have a reason to smile.”

He took something out of his pocket and handed it to a shop owner, his hand taking a flower and passed it to me. “The Swan Princess of Dol Amroth, you’re not what I expected.”

I took the sunflower and lift one of my brows. “Oh, and how have the people painted me in Rohan? And who was the artist?”

His smile brightened. “The artist, or artists, were tradesman of Gondor and soldiers of Dol Amroth who bragged about their Princess. One who was beautiful, graceful, diplomatic, protective of her country and holds great strength. Though they never mentioned her wit and sharp tongue. Only that you are a true swan.”

I couldn’t help the flutter of chuckles that came out of me, the last of his statement catching my attention and not the beginning. “You have referred to me as my title, the Swan of Dol Amroth, yet are surprised at my wit. I guess this is how I know that there aren’t any swans in Rohan.”

He shook his head. “The lands of Rohan is home to many animals, though sadly swans are not among them.”

It was my time to slowly smile. “Well, when you meet one and see what’s under their beautiful grace, I’ll look forward to you telling me if I truly am a Swan.”

Smelling the flower, I focused on the laugher that came out of the Rohirrim. “I shall ready my horse and make for Dol Amroth to find these Swans.”

My hand came out to swat his arm. “Now your mocking me Rohirrim.”

“Nonsense.” He teased. “I am merely doing what you, Princess, have propositioned. To see a swan and determine if it is worthy of being compared to you.”

“Hey!” I exclaim. “I said nothing of worthiness, I only said that you do not understand a Swan’s temperament.”

The Rohirrim chuckled. “I am beginning to gather it.”

My hand swatted his arm again. “Stop teasing me! I have been nothing but polite.”

He bowed his head seriously. “Of course, when your being charming and graceful and swatting my arm.”

I moved my hand to swat him again but held it before making contact with his arm. I squeezed my lips shut but couldn’t hold them long enough before I started laughing, the Rohirrim joining in. 

We came to a stop outside the House of Healing, the sun shining on the stone building. 

Slowly I turned to him. “Well, Rohirrim. I thank you for accompanying me to my duty. I shall have to leave you now, enjoy your day and don’t look at too many orc heads.”

“Ahh there you are!“ A Rohirrim yelled when he approached beside us. “Your-.”

“Éothain.” The Rohirrim cut off the new Rohirrim, who based on his apparel must be in a commanding position. “I will be right there to head over with you. Well my lady, your duty calls and now so does mine. Enjoy your day and I hope to see you at the feast tonight.”

I bowed my head looking between the two Rohirrim, the new one looking curiously between us. Turning away I stop myself and look back towards my Rohirrim. “Rohirrim, we never did get to that introduction between us.”

He smirked and bowed his head. “No Princess we did not, enjoy the sun.”

Playing with a growing smile, I turn and head into the garden to check what herbs we have. It’s time to get back to work.


	4. The Princess

Éomer

Walking into the House of Healing I adjust the fancy tunic I have been lent for the victory feast tonight. It felt weird to wear such nice clothes that didn’t belong to me for a victory feast I was convincing myself to be happy to go to. 

Before I could turn down a corridor towards Éowyn’s room, a voice sang through the building, gripping hold of me. 

Looking over my shoulder, I found the source of the singing sitting beside a young soldier, the Princess Lothíriel singing ‘the song of the exile’ while she worked. 

Hearing her sing, I stopped to lean against a doorframe to watch her. The sound of her voice captivated me as she settled the young soldier, calming him as she slowly worked on his torso. Her hands moving to stich up some of his wounds, the man not even making a noise, most likely as captivated by her voice as I am. 

But I could hardly pay attention to what she was doing for my man, to watch as she eased his suffering. 

Her voice was the only thing I could focus on for it stirred something in my heart. I have always been a man of war, I have loved it since I have held a sword. To be able to protect my people and destroy my enemies has spurred me into the man I am. 

A man of action. 

A man of devotion. 

Yet as the Princess sang, all the warrior thoughts, all calls to bear arms ceased. Her voice calmed my inner storm and brought me peace without an itch for more. 

When she stopped I shook myself from her spell and dragged myself away towards my sister. 

Knocking on her door I entered, my back going straight when I find Lord Faramir sitting beside her. I have met the man before and heard nothing but good things however to me, no man will ever be good enough for Éowyn. 

Though I cannot deny the fact he has brought much joy to her, bringing her out of the despair she has carried for far too long. 

Faramir stood up giving a bow. “King Éomer, pleased to see you again.”

Nodding I tried to be warm to him though the memory of Wormtongue was still fresh in mind. Faramir is no Wormtongue but that does not give me enough reasons to automatically like him. It was easy to think I will like this Faramir when Éowyn talked of him, but seeing him in the flesh is much harder to like the man when he is standing near my sister. 

“Lord Faramir, pleasure.” I tried earning a scowl from Éowyn for not being pleasant enough. “I came to escort my sister to the celebration feast but it seems I’m not needed.”

Éowyn rolled her eyes standing up, herself in a green gown for Rohan. “Maybe my dear brother could escort your cousin since he is here and you could escort me.”

Éowyn now gave me a pleading look to be nice and let her get to know the man she has her heart on. I nod to Faramir. “It would be my honor to escort her.”

The man gave a nod and smiled. “The honor would be my own Lord Éomer, I shall go see if she is ready.”

With that he walked out the room, leaving me with my dear sister. Stepping over to her I kissed her forehead, the pain of seeing her laying so close to death’s door laid heavily on my heart. “Dear sister, you look very nice this evening.”

She gave me a hug then let go with a formidable look. “Could you please be nicer to Faramir, he is a good man and I won’t have my scary older brother intimidate him.”

“I am being nice, I am letting him escort you.” I say leaning against her wall, my arms crossing. 

She gave a snort as voices were heard from the hall outside our room. 

“No. I am not going to some joyous festivity where yes it would be great to meet people and celebrate but I have work to do here rather than be paraded around wondering which male I will have to marry.” A woman’s voice said by the door, the spirited raven hair princess coming to mind.

Ahh, so she is Faramir’s cousin, seems my night won’t be boring at all.

“Lothí, your spirit has scared many suiters away when my late father tried to set you up, no need to worry about any marriage. Come celebrate and be joyful, don’t cower the look doesn’t suit you!” Faramir said with a laugh. 

A groan came by the door. “I’m not cowering.” 

Éowyn and I made eye contact, her hand going up to stop her laugh as we could over hear the cousins quarreling. 

“Lothí get changed, there are other healers who can hold the fort while you take a night off. Come! You can celebrate the victory of the war’s end to our peril. You are the Swan of Dol Amroth, enjoy it.” Faramir exclaimed still trying to rally his dear cousin. 

She laughed. “White Lady indeed, I have heard her wonders and courage in the battle field but to get my usual serious, broody cousin in the mood for a party is a serious wonder. And here you are trying to get me to a party when all this actually comes down to is that you are in need of a chaperone.”

“Yes, yes, I need a chaperone now will you please go get dressed and be presentable in front our own king and Éowyn’s brother the new king of Rohan. You owe me.”

Lothíriel gave a gasp. “You are using that over me?”

“You are the one who stole the horse and I took the fall. Just saying you owe me.” Her cousin chuckled. 

It was silent for a moment before the Princess spoke. “I wasn’t supposed to work today but I did, I had multiple surgeries and I lost men. The idea of this party with some stupid fake smile on all night, doesn’t appeal to me.”

“Yeah.” Faramir started. “But we both know you don’t have a choice.”

I shifted on my feet, I couldn’t help but feel the exact same way about this party. We celebrated Helms Deep somehow, yet this one feels harder to feel happy for. 

A silence went between the two outside. “Fine but I will be telling the lady Éowyn all your embarrassing stories.”

Coughing a laugh, I thought of the Swan of Dol Amroth, the beauty that is their princess and the spirit she has in her eyes, the gentleness in her heart as she heals those who are wounded. 

Not a moment passed when Faramir returned to the room shaking his head. 

“My cousin will be right in, how are you enjoying Gondor?” He asked settling on the wall opposite from me. 

With that the conversation became natural between the three of us. Talking about how we found Gondor and the difference between Éowyn’s and my homeland. Ten minutes have passed when a knock on the door sounded and the Princess walked in. 

Again, I sucked a breath in at the sight of her. Instead of her healing dress she was now in a dark blue-silver gown that was made of a sheer material, any movement she gave looked as if she was gliding through water. There was a cut in the middle of her dress by her chest and a high neck collar. Her long black hair was in an intricate braid that went down her side, a few hairs left out that framed her face. 

Swan Princess indeed. 

Faramir walked over to her with a smile on his face, his fondness evident. “Lothíriel I would like to introduce you to the Lady Éowyn and The new king of Rohan Éomer.”

Her eyes went wide when she saw me, as the words of my title hit her ears. “You are the King Éomer? I must beg for your forgiveness on our previous meetings my lord, I was not proper.” 

Faramir looked between us with his brows drawn together. “You two have met?”

Chuckling I smirked looking at Lothíriel. “We have not officially met, first time we met in a corridor here and did not have the opportunity, second time she said she was too tired to care and the third time she was half asleep and waved the meeting away.”

Faramir sighed looking to the ceiling. “Oh Lothí…” Lothíriel kept her mouth open making Faramir laugh. “Well my Lord Éomer, I believe you are the first person to render my dear cousin speechless. May I offer my arm lady Éowyn, we do have a celebration to attend.”

My sister gave a bright smile, one that lit her face and my heart to see her so happy. She gladly took his arm and he led them out leaving me with the Princess. 

“Shall we, my lady?” I offered her my arm, her arm slowly taking mine. 

A part of me cursed, is this what my future will be? People no longer acting themselves to please whatever is proper? In Rohan we are a direct people but it seems that Gondor has a different mindset with rules of propriety. 

Coming out of the room we followed my sister and her escort. My feelings on the man still unsure. A part of me will always be guilty for how often I had left Éowyn to go fight, leaving her alone and vulnerable to Wormtongue’s harsh words and the fading of our uncle. 

“He’s a good man.” Lothíriel broke the silence between us making me look to her confused. “You have been scowling at the back of Faramir’s head for over five minutes.” 

Raising my brow, we kept walking already hearing the laugher from the hall, turning down a corridor we walked through large stone doors. “Thought you would be too scared to talk to me after finding out who I am.”

She smirked with a shrug. “True Rohirrim, but then I figured as you are not yet crowned king, I am in the clear.”

Breaking my scowl, I play with my lips. “That is one way to think Princess. And excuse my staring at your cousin for it blinded me to see how beautiful you look this evening.”

She hid a smirk raising a brow. “Now my Lord Éomer, our countries are beginning a new friendship surely we should not start with you giving false complements.”

Before I could say something back we entered the hall. 

“Éomer king, Princess.” Éothain came up to us as we walked into the main hall, the place packed with tables, lords and ladies. Lothíriel dropping into a curtsey to my friend making him bow his head. “My lord, we have places next to King Elessar.”

Lothíriel took her arm away from mine, dipping into a deep curtsey then stood up. “Thank you for the escort King Éomer, enjoy your night my lord.” With that she left. 

Éothain let out a small whistle. “Now that is a woman you don’t see in the mark.”

Giving him a look, I took us to where King Elessar is. “Don’t even think about it.”

My childhood friend laughed putting his hands up. “She’s yours, noted.”

Before I could correct him, my newly crowned friend came up in front of me clasping my forearm. “My brother, come you shall sit with us, Arwen you remember lord Éomer.”

Bowing my head, the new elf Queen bowed her head to me. “My lord how are you tonight?”

With that the pleasantries of the night began, the easy conversation between friends no longer feeling the breath of Mordor on our necks. 

Sitting down for dinner I was beside Gimli the dwarf who was correcting me on the doubt on the beauty I shared on the Lady Galadriel. “If she is anything like the Queen Arwen then I was wrong to cast doubt master Dwarf.”

The Dwarf smiled. “Aye the queen is beautiful but the lady Galadriel outshines her.”

Looking at the Queen Arwen I had to agree that she was a beauty but when my eyes wondered down to the table to rest on the Swan Princess, her face alit in a conversation with my dear sister. That Swan, is also a beauty. 

“We are graced with many beautiful women my friend.” Gimli said now looking at the Princess as well drawing me back towards him. “Now I must ask about the caves of Helms Deep again.”

With that my attention was on the Dwarf talking about Hems Deep and when he could come and visit the caves again. 

After the meals had been eaten Elessar stood up with a goblet of wine, the room silent for the new king. “To our new life without the shadow of Mordor and hail to all those who sacrificed for this new age!”

“HAIL!”

We all cheer and took the drink for the night of celebration. 

Elessar turned to his wife and queen, hand outstretched. “My queen, shall I offer my hand to open the party up?”

Queen Arwen smiled and took his hand, the two walking to the dance floor and began a Gondorian dance. 

Éothain leaned over to me. “You have to dance.”

I glanced over to him through the corner of my eye. “Beg your pardon.”

He looked down the table and then back to me. “You may not be crowned but the responsibilities of being king are already yours. As a visiting king, when Elessar and his queen open the dance floor you have to ask the next highest lady to dance to completely open it to everyone.”

I lightly coughed. “I don’t do Gondorian dances.”

“Too dam bad, your grace.” He muttered. 

I withheld a growl. I don’t enjoy dancing and I sure as hell don’t enjoy doing this style of dancing. 

But I have no choice. 

I slowly stood up and made my way down the room, stopping at the chair of one individual. 

“My lady.” I started, the Princess turning her beautiful face towards mine. “May I offer you this dance.”

The Princess smiled, her hand moving into mine. “I’d be honored your grace.”

I held her hand up and escorted her to the dance floor. 

Our right hand going up to mirror each other and we began to spin, with no touching. 

We took a step back and then another forward. 

I brought my other hand up as she did hers, both ours still not touching. 

Princess tilted her head. “Never thought I would see, The Rohirrim Éomer who killed an elephant all by himself with a spear so uncomfortable.”

My head went back a little bit. “I am not uncomfortable.”

She hummed. “No, of course not, my mistake.”

I lightly cleared my throat as we did more steps and paid attention for our hands to not touch. “I am not uncomfortable, I just don’t particularly understand Gondorian dances.”

“It’s about the eye contact.” She answered amused. “One does not need to touch when we can grow intimacy with our eyes.”

I hummed unconvinced, it just seemed like some unnecessary frill rule. 

The princess lightly smiled, her eyes over my shoulder and then back to mine. “But if you would prefer the tune of your homeland then I shall adjust that for you.”

Before I could ask what she meant, her hands went down and she curtsied. Her body gone a not even a second later. I stood in the middle of the dance floor, to confused at what had happened to move. I have never been left at a dance floor nor seen it happen when there is only a few people dancing. 

I was also too perplexed to feel any sort of disrespect from the Princess. 

Before I could make a decision to leave the dance floor, the Princess stepped back in front of me, curtsying once again. 

Clearing my throat, I fought to lift my brow. “I don’t know about Gondor, but in Rohan it is rude to leave someone, even for a moment, alone on the dance floor.”

The Princess bowed her head. “Then I shall be lucky you are not yet crowned king, my lord Éomer.”

I let my mouth twitch into a slight smile at the sass of her. 

The room now filled with a high fiddle and string number, the sounds of Rohan filling a hall of Gondor. 

“King Elessar is off the floor, leaving you to be the highest position.” She said her hand meeting up to mine. “You should at least be comfortable under so many eyes.”

I chuckled taking a step closer to her, enjoying jesting with the Princess. “Would it be at all scandalous for a Rohirrim dance?”

The Princesses smiled. “If so, so be it.”

I wasn’t able to respond, my hand wrapped around her waist and she and I began dancing around the room. The Rohirric tune much more energetic with touching of the other, lifting of the woman and rigorous steps. 

The dance went by in a blur, my eyes not leaving the Princess’s for one moment. 

When the song ended I had her pressed against me, my breathing hard from my tired body doing a full dance. 

The Princess had a slight blush on her cheeks when she stepped away from me and she dipped down to a curtsy. “Thank you for the dance your grace.”

I bowed my head to her. We stepped off the floor, others now taking it to a Gondorian tune of some sorts. 

Heading back to my table with my men, the Princess said her goodbyes and headed back to hers. 

Sitting back down, Éothain smirked over to me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, staring until he spoke. “You looked like you enjoyed yourself with the Lady of Dol Amroth.”

Picking up a tankard of ale, I glance over at him. “Just did my duty, nothing more.”

Gamling snorted into his ale. “No man dances like that for duty, if it was mere duty you would have stuck with that slow Gondor tune. Instead you did a Rohirric one, where you never looked away from the Princess. Not that I blame you, she is a stunning filly.”

I placed my tankard back on the table. “Gamling, that is the Princess of Gondor.”

He smirked. “I was stating a fact, but don’t worry, I have a wife so I am not interested in flirting with her.”

“Flirting with who?” Merry Brandybuck asked when he and Peregrin Took came and sat down beside us. 

My eyes found the Princess sitting with her brothers, her head back laughing at something they said. 

“Aye, the Princess.” Pippen chuckled beside me. “Think she would accept a dance from me?”

“Your too shot for her Pip, me on the other hand would be perfect.” Merry responded, the two bickering between each other.

Resting my elbow on the table I ignored the hobbits and turn to Éothain and Gamling. Our conversation no longer on the Princess and was now on remembering our war victories. 

After a few minutes, I take a sip of ale and take myself out from the conversation, looking around the room. Looking at the different faces and joy that was evident on my men’s face. A joy and break from the horror we have all faced and the death of so many of our people. 

My eyes stopped scanning the room when I found the Princess. She was currently standing with a group of other Lords and Ladies, them drinking near the balcony that lead to the outside. It wasn’t her beauty that stopped my gaze was on her posture and face that seemed to reminded me of my sister. The same extra fake happy and pleasantry that Éowyn would have before making eye contact with me demanding I come save her. 

I may not have the demanding order from the Princess, but I can save her before she needs to light the beacons. 

Taking one large gulp of ale I put my tankard down. “Excuse me boys.”

I didn’t wait for their response and stood up, making my way through the party towards the Princess. 

Stepping beside the Princess, I caught the attention of the party. “Pardon me Princess Lothíriel, I was hoping I could ask for another dance with you.”

Her lips twitched and she curtsied. “I’d be honored. Excuse me my lords.”

Offering her my arm I escort her to the dance floor; a soft Rohan tune being played.

She looked to me. “I did not expect to see you back on the dance floor.”

Chucking lightly, we took our positions alongside other dances. “I saw your look, it’s the same polite cry for help that my sister sometimes has.”

Her right arm lifted up, my left wrist matching to wrap around hers. “Is this where I call you my hero and thank you?”

My lips pull into a small smile. “Maybe when I wear a crown.” She chuckled and we went in a circle. “I am sorry about your patients.”

Her smile slipped, my hand taking her to spin her around before taking its place around her wrist. “I am sorry about your men.”

I force a smile. “Here is to our duty. At least I have at least one person who is interesting here.”

“Oh and who might that be?” She teased. 

I smirked. “A swan, I think. Now tell me about that favor you owed Faramir? Something about a horse theft?”

With her laugh the night went by. A night that I had at first dreaded, turned into one where I didn’t mind being on the dance floor and I didn’t mind spending that time with a certain Princess. 

I knew eyes were on us whenever we danced, but I didn’t care about them. For this night, my responsibilities are quiet again, because of a certain Gondor Princess.

Those eyes and their words can wait for tomorrow; tonight will be one for enjoyment and to celebrate a victory without the bitter taste of the cost.


End file.
